Im a honeybee, right
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: the continuation of the sexy scene between Kaname and Momomi in episode 7 of the anime. may be rated M later


i was looking for a good yuri anime for months and suddenly i came across this anime...i was so happy!

i wrote many other fanfics but didnt had inspiration for Strawberry Panic, then someone requested a KanamexMomomi fanfic, i love these antagonists together!

Enjoy!

yuri ruuuuleees!

~Spica, Momomi and kaname's room~(this takes place in episode 7,my fave ep because of the smut)

"Dont give up after failing once..." momomi lied her head in the crook of Kaname's neck and continued with a sexy voice "Im a honeybee, right?" the light brown haired girl opened Kaname's mouth with one finger

"Honeybee's have stingers...poisonous stingers,that is...i sting your heart with ease..." she pushed Kaname down and giggled.

the black-haired girl smirked "you did sting my heart when we first met, and a bee cant sting twice..."

Momomi lied down on her girlfriend "you made me jealous when you tried to take Hikari away from Amane...do you love her?''

Kaname shook her head "No,you're a thousand times hotter, i just wanted to tease Amane..." she grooped Momomi's ass gently and tried to undo her skirt.

"Kaname, what makes you think you can already undress me? im not desperate enough yet...'' the brown-eyed girl licked her lips.

Kaname got the hint "Ah, you first want me to make you horny? im ok with that..." she rolled over so that she could be on top "hmm...what turns you on more, kisses or bites?" the black-haired girl stroked her lover's hair.

''find it out yourself...i appreciate both anyway as long as you give them to me NOW..." Momomi said eagerly.

Kaname grinned and started kissing the neck of her girlfriend, the kissing changed into sucking soon thought

"Your skin is soft,Momomi..."

"Your scent isnt bad either, Kaname..."

the red-eyed girl gave her lover's neck a big lick "I...love...you..." she said huskily while looking deep in Momomi's eyes.

"I just realize, your eyes have somuch shades of red, Kaname..." Momomi whispered, cupping Kaname's cheek in one hand.

the bed creaked a bit when Momomi got up and pushed Kaname against the wall of their room, Kaname smiled contended "i guess you're turned on enough now?"

Momomi nodded "Exactly..." she pressed a few kisses at her girlfriends nose before finally connecting their lips.

the liplock started as a soft peck but when they both opened their mouths to let in eachothers tongue it became very rough, their tongues were almost fighting for dominance, they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"That was...amazing..." Kaname said.

Momomi came closer to her lover and squeezed her down there (momomi-chan, you pervert!) "Wanna continue in the bath?"

Kaname moaned softly "i was hoping we could do it in bed for once, but if the bath's your wish..."

Momomi opened the blazer of her school uniform "Can you undress me?"

"Sure" Kaname took of Momomi's blazer, then she undid the tie and when she reached the buttons of the brown-haired girl her blouse she mumbled: "My fave part, your breasts" she undid the buttons, revealing new skin with every button she reached.

Kaname finallly finished taking of Momomi's blouse "you didnt put a bra on?, so you where planning to have sex all along, you little dirty girl..." she placed a soft bite at the left breast making her girlfriend moan in pleasure.

there was silence for a moment,Kaname, still sucking Momomi's breast looked up to the brown haired girl who had her eyes closed to take in all the nice feelings the tomboy was sending to her breast.

"I guess this is what you call a 'intimate moment' " Kaname thought.

"Kaname..." Momomi suddenly whispered..

"What is it?"

"Shouldn't you undress yourself too, its not fair this way" Momomi blushed slightly

Kaname sighed "You just HAD to break the intimate moment,huh?"

"Do i have to remember you who normally breaks them?" Momomi said with that bitchy look she could have sometimes.

"...Lets just get in the bath" Kaname began to take her uniform of.

Momomi gave her girlfriend a glance a pedophile would give a young child "I finally get to see your beautyfull body once again...its almost been 3 weeks since we last had sex..."

They both walked to the bath, Kaname turned on the fauchet

"Guess what i buyd?"

"I give up..." Momomi immediately said.

"Massage oil..."

Momomi chuckled "And then you call ME a dirty girl?"

they both stepped into the bath, Kaname lied down on top of her lover.

"Lets start..." She said.

READ MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...

i know it wasnt very good and way to short, normally my stories are way longer, about 2000 words or something...

please review and say it if you have a sexy idea for the next chap!

XOXO


End file.
